Reality
by Margauxlovestwilight
Summary: Rosalie is producing a reality show and asks Bella and Alice to go on it: One month in a house full of strangers where the last one to go brings home a hundred thousand dollars…and a sexy love life. ExB Rated M for later chapters


*Rosalie is producing a reality show and asks Bella and Alice to go on it: One month in a house full of strangers where the last one to go brings home a hundred thousand dollars…and a sexy love life. ExB

Prologue: Trouble

BPOV

"Me. On a reality show. Um where's the punch line?" I nervously chuckled.

"There's no punch line, Bella. I'm serious." Rosalie answered, sounding kind of aggravated.

"Rose! I'm sorry. I love you. You're one of my best friends. But really, the answer is no." I shook my head and went back to eating my salad.

"Ugh. I hate you right now, Bella." She muttered and went back to eating too. But after a minute of silence, she dropped her fork and heavily sighed. "I can't let this go! Can't you at least consider it? Please?" She pleaded. The Rosalie Hale fucking pleaded. Never in my ten years of knowing her did I witness her plead. And to me, mind you. _Oh this was good. _

"Fine." I dropped my fork too. "But I need you to give me reasons why I need to go on that stupid thing you call a show."

"You're kidding, right?" she asked, arching one perfect eyebrow.

"Do I look like I'm trying to crack a joke here?" I countered and tried to raise my eyebrow the way she did. But then I had to suck at all the things I try to do so I ended up not being able to do it. So I folded my arms instead. "Besides, if you really want me in on this one, you would do anything to encourage me."

"I hate that you're a smartass, Swan." She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Okay then. First, I'm your friend. And if you're a good friend, you would be willing to do this for me. Second, Alice is going. You know why? Because she is a good friend. Third, it would be fun. Picture this. You just freed yourself from that shitty job at the local newspaper and now you can do whatever you want. So you get yourself into a reality show for one whole month where you can meet new people AND even better…get laid. Seriously, you haven't been with anyone for so long that your vagina is soon to expire. And last, I'm begging you. This is like the first show I'm going to produce. You know this has been my dream since high school and I really want to impress my bosses." Rose ended and I noticed that she frowned at the last few words.

I shifted in my seat and suddenly couldn't help but feel bad for her. She was right. Alice was really nice for saying yes to her and I know I should be too. We have been best friends since high school after all and I am pretty much aware of how big a deal this is for her. This has been her longtime dream—to work in the media industry and produce her own TV show, and now that she has got it, my job as her friend is to support her. She was right about the fun part too. After that job at the newspaper, I really needed to take a break and go out in the open. I couldn't stand just reminiscing on my experience as the personal assistant for the editor right after they promised me I was going to be a kickass columnist. And yeah, I could definitely get laid. To tell you the truth, it has been a while. *blushes*

"Okay." I, all of a sudden, blurted. _Wait what?_ I covered my mouth with both of my hands and widened my eyes.

"Did you just say yes?" She looked at me with hope.

"Um.. Uh.. No." _Right Bella. Smooth. _Okay maybe I just did but it slipped at the wrong time. I was about to consider her offer after running through my thoughts but I can't believe my stupid mouth said the word right after I thought about getting laid. I mean, was I really that desperate?

"But you just said okay. That means okay as in you'll go right?"

See, that was the thing about Rosalie Hale. She just couldn't let things go. If she heard one thing from you, she wouldn't let it go until you clear it out for her. And in this case, it seemed like there was really no turning back for me. So I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I said yes. Which meant that I just allowed myself to enter a reality show my best friend is producing. And heaven knows reality shows aren't my cup of tea.

Oh god, what did I just get myself into?


End file.
